


Proximity

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: “I knew you’d come back,” Thor beamed.“To where?” Loki asked lightly. “To your room? The ship? Asgard?”“Asgard,” Thor amends. “I did just accuse you of being a projection.”Now Loki steps back. “Because I’m so predictable.” The words are flat, accusation a bitter undertone, but to whom it was directed Thor could not say. Loki could be so flighty; agreeing with him might be enough to drive him away, but neither could Thor deny it.





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihamtmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihamtmus/gifts).



> for my wonderful friend @ihamtmus  
> Have a happy birthday!

It’s quiet, after the sound of the bottle topper making contact with a hand of flesh, after the softly uttered words, “I’m here.”

Everything’s been happening so quickly, turned on its head so fast, but Thor is learning to think on his feet. Or his feet are learning to think for him, because a mere second later he is across the room with an armful of little brother.

Loki does not return the embrace, but neither does he resist it. Thor moves to release his brother, but Loki resists, so Thor gladly hugs him tighter. “I knew you’d come back,” he whispered.

“To where?” Loki asked lightly, voice muffled. “To your room? The ship? Asgard?”

“Asgard,” Thor amends. “I did just accuse you of being a projection.”

Now Loki steps back. “Because I’m so predictable.” The words are flat, accusation a bitter undertone, but to whom it was directed Thor could not say. Loki could be so flighty; agreeing with him might be enough to drive him away, but neither could Thor deny it. He chose his next words carefully.

“Loki, I no longer presume to know your heart,” Thor said gently, watching Loki slowly cross his arms at that statement, half incredulous and half intrigued. “That is something only you can truly know. But I do, nevertheless, think I know you very well. Perhaps ‘knew’ is too strong of a word, but I…banked a great deal on your return.”

Loki smirked. “You’re an ass. An intelligent ass, I’ll give you that. I’m not even mad about being played, because it all worked out so brilliantly. When did you get so smart?”

“When I did not have you to be smart for me,” Thor said slyly, and Loki actually laughed a little at that.

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me, brother.”

“Well, it’s not flattery, so much as…attempting to glean something positive from a very unpleasant circumstance.”

Loki sighed, lips pursing slightly. “I suspect we will have to become quite adept at that.”

“I agree,” Thor said heavily, shoulders slumping at the thought. Now that everything had slowed down, the responsibilities of finding a new home for his people, keeping their tattered band of survivors together, weighed on his mind. The loss of their world, his father, so many of their friends, his beloved weapon, were all embodied within the dull, never-ceasing ache that marred the right side of his face. But…Loki was here. And having his brother by his side was already making the pain more bearable. “Both of us?” he asked hopefully. Loki actually smiled.

“Of course.”


End file.
